Brass and Trolls: steampunk AU
by Corrupted-Data
Summary: A steampunk AU to homestuck in wich the human kids live in a secluded city and decide to venture out past the limits.
1. Chapter 1

A gray haze covered the water. The sloshing sound of the stilled ocean could be heard against the wood of a small boat. A young albino boy sat in his row boat, heading towards the small island just off the coast of the main land. His snowy hair was in need of a trim, brushed to the side out of his eyes. His red eyes were hidden behind circular dark spectacles, and he was dirtied from working with his older brother in shop. His white shirt was patched up on one of his elbows and a spot on his chest. His brown pants were old and warn, held up by only one suspender strap, the other had snapped, and lay lifeless to the side. His black shoes were scuffed, and he wore only one torn glove, his other hand was bandaged. He rowed up onto shore were a scruffy, dirty, white dog ran up to greet him.

"Hey Bec." The boy greeted the blind dog, petting his head.

"Dave!" A sweet female voice sang. Dave looked up, hearing the jingling of bells, coins and keys, and the clang of bottles and metal. A young whirl pranced over to him. her hair was haphazardly brushed and windblown. Her large round glasses were dirty with one cracked lens. Her face was dirty and had fading tribal face paint. She wore worn heeled boots with one striped stocking and one black. Her brown skirt was lifted up to the side, a warp with coins dangling off the edge covered anything from being visible. A tan vest was buttoned over a brown top, which the sleeves hung past her shoulders. Belts hugged her waist, various bottles, watches, and charms clanged against her hips as she approached the boy.

"Hey Jade" Dave greeted her.

"Hehehe hey Dave." She smiled, swinging her hips as she walked up to him, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly for a moment. The couple smiled at each other a moment before she pulled away, breaking out into a giggle fit.

"Ready to go to the main land?" He asked her.

"Oh Dave lets go exploring!" She giggled, clapping.

"You know we cant, no one can go out past the city." He fronded helping her into the small boat.

"But Dave just think! What could be out there, I mean what if we're not alone? We could establish trade with others, expand as a group instead of being restricted by city limits!" Jade explained with excitement as dave climbed into the boat.

"Oh! Bye Bec!" Jade called back, waving to the blind dog as Dave sighed, rowing them away.

"We'll just talk to Rose and John, they'll help tell you why we cant." Dave huffed, rowing them back to the mainland. The sand was black from the various smoke and fumes that would settle into it. Dave helped Jade out of the boat and the two held hands as they walked up to the stone pathway, leading in to the large city. The buildings were large and crushed together. Vines and various plant life were growing up them. Smoke pored out of almost every chimney and smokestack. Large gears and cogs could be heard, turning underground. Dave held the door to his bro's robotic workshop open for Jade and he send a crow out to fetch John and Rose.  
~

"I think its great!" John shouted. He was dressed in a tattered and patched up jacket, suspenders holding his pants over his white button up. His black boots were well loved as was his black bow-tie. His spectacles were both cracked and breaking.

"What? Rose come on you cant agree!" Dave begged. Rose had platinum blond hair, a dark ribbon holding it out of her perfectly painted face. She was dressed as nicely as she could in a tattered black and pink purple dress with a black corset and pink sash. She looked up from her book at the others with her soothing violate eyes. John quickly held her hand and pressed his shoulder against hers.

"She agrees with me!" John laughed.

"John let her answer." Jade said, hugging onto Dave to keep him from getting mad. Rose closed her eyes and sighed.

"I agree with Jade and John." She mumbled.

"OH I KNEW IT!" John announced excitedly and kissed her cheek, earning a smile from her. Jade clapped her hands and hugged dave tightly.

"Alright alright alright." Dave sighed, hushing the others.

"But if we're going to do this it has to be at night. We have to be swift and quiet. Do you even know what kind of trouble we'll be in?" Dave asked.

"Oh dave but theres so much to explore and do!" John tried to tell him.

"To learn and discover." Rose calmly backed him up.

"See dave they think the something I do!" Jade smiled.

"Okay, fine. Tonight then?" Dave asked.

"Tonight!" John and Jade repeated in agreement. Rose smiled, showing she also agreed. John and rose left soon after.

"Well only go out for the night." Dave sighed.

"Aw, why cant we stay out longer?" Jade pouted.

"Because when we get back they'll have our heads." Dave sighed.

"Sounds like fun." Jade giggled with a wink. Dave blushed bright red and gently pushed her away.

"Whats gotten into you?" Dave asked.

"I don't know.." Jade looked away, hanging her head. "I've been feeling like somethings going to happen…"

Dave looked at her with forgiving eyes, smiling softly. He walked up to her and hugged her by the waist. "Im sorry Jade…" He mumbled.

"Its okay." She smiled  
~

John sat down onto his old, patched up bed with a sigh.

"Whats wrong?" Rose asked.

"I dunno…" John mumbled. Rose smiled and hugged his arm as she sat next to him.

"You feel it too?" She asked. John nodded yes.

"Look, if something happens… Rose… I love you." John told her, gazing into her eyes sadly. She smiled gently, and softly kissed him.

"I love you too John." She mumbled. John kisses her gently as they both closed their eyes. He slowly moves back, so he was laying on his back. Rose moves so she was laying on top of him, careful not to break the contact. They held the kiss for a few moments before rose pulled back softly. They gazed into each other's eyes, smiling, until john started laughing.

"You Dork!" Rose giggled and hit his chest playfully. John chuckled and playfully nibbles her cheek, earning her to giggle wildly. She pushed away, sitting up on top of him.

"Hey Rose?" John asked. Rose looked over questioningly.

"You think we're guna find other people?" He asked her.

"We'll have to wait and see." She smiled gently.  
~

Dave and Jade hid behind a tree, with satchels of supplies. John and Rose listened in the dark. Dave sounded a bird call and the two scampered over to their friends.

"Remember, we have to be quiet." Dave whispered to them. The four friends nodded and dave lead them in the darkness towards the trees. Jade then took lead, showing them were to step in the dark brush to make sure they made the least amount of sound as possible. They continued on like this for some time.

"Maybe we should turn back?" Dave asked.

"Okay man, since when do you care so much about rules?" John pouted. Dave looked up at Jade who was continuing to guide them deeper into the forest. Dave grabbed John and whispered in his ear.

"Since I met Jade, I want to keep her safe."

John looked at him.

"Man thats sappy." He chuckled. Dave punched him in the shoulder, earning an 'ow' from John as he went to catch up.

"Hey wait!" John called as Jade fell into a hole, Rose and Dave soon after. John ran over as a net lifted up, encasing the four kids inside as they dangled above the pit. Before they could call out for help tranquilizer darts hit them each in the neck and they were nocked out.  
~

Dave could hear murmuring, slowly opening his eyes to the light of a fire. He looked up to see twelve pairs of glowing yellow eyes watching them.

"What the-" Dave struggles finding they had been tied up. "You bustards!" Dave snarled, causing Jade to wake then soon Rose and John.

"Howw DARE you use such language towwards the princess!" An angry set of eyes scolded.

"I agree." A second pare, hidden behind cracked dark spectacles seconded. This one had a much more gravely and masculine tone.

"Hush now you two, they're just scared is all." A happy squeaky set of eyes told them.

"Were are we, why did you take us here, who the hell are you?!" Dave growled.

Two figures stepped out from the shadows. One was tall and muscular, dressed a bit nicer than Dave yet it was clear he worked with robotics seeing how dirty he was. His hair was long and tied back behind his almost horse ear like ears. He had a tattoo on his neck of the sagittarius sign. He had one broken orange horn and the other horn looked like an arrow. The other was dressed in a regal purple uniform that looked very military. He was decorated with all sorts of gold chains, embroidery, and metals. His hair was black with a purple streak and he wore a purple hat with a black rim. It had matching gold chain and a broach with the aquarius symbol on it. His horns were jagged, forming back in a zig zag. He had fins for ears and some kind of small ring around his neck he hid with his collar. The children assumed it was for gills seeing how he had fins for ears.

"Answer me!" Dave growled.

The taller one picked up Dave and slammed him against the wall.

"You don't evven knoww wwho your talkin to!" The nicer looking one snapped.

"Oh fin, Eridan you hit him so he dosn't get too hurt." The high toned vice allowed. The finer looking one punched Dave hard in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. The larger one dropped him and the two stepped back as Dave coughed and wheezed, blood dripping from his nose.

"Stop it!" Jade growled, trying to hold back tears.

Eridan smirked at her.

"I'd hate to mess up such a pretty face." He mused.

"Now now Eridan don't frighten her." The happy voice rang once more. She stepped out into the light. She had a round figure yet was still thin. She wore a swimsuit like dress of magenta, black, and white. Her goggles were loose around her neck, tinted magenta as well. She had on numerous gold bracelets, bangles, anklets, and necklaces. Her horns were blunt and curved slightly as they grew upward. Her hair was long, thick and fluffy. Her hair hid her ears but she had a similar device around her neck as Eridan's.

"Its quite alright, calm down." She smiled.

"YOU REALLY FUCKING EXPECT HER TO CALM DOWN?" Another younger voice seemed to shout.

"Whale I thought it might help." The girl pouted.

"You socked that guy in the gut, she looks pretty upset." A feminine, yet bitchy voice smirked.

"Yeah fef I'm gutting that wath her matethprit or thomething." A rather geeky voice with a lisp commented.

"Oh dear, is that true?" The bubbly girl looked at Jade. Jade merely stared back, tears streaming down her cheeks, confused.

"Well they smell delicious!" A giggly female laughed

"Is this really the time?" A polite feminine voice scolded.

"I uh think we're just making it worse." A nervous voice mumbled.

"I think so to." A quiet girl said.

"I agree fuurrrrrly." A girl's voice purred.

"Fin fin." The royal looking girl stepped back into the darkness.

"Who are you, what are you?" John asked.

"Why," The fire grew taller revealing all twelve of them "We're trolls my dear.


	2. Chapter 2

The children all cringed on fear, Dave had passed out.

"Im sure they can stay at our camp." A soft voice chimed. She had large ram horns with lang black hair, with red beads and small braids found occasionally in her hair. Her face was painted to look like a skull, yet had all sorts of designs on it. Her dress was tattered, with multiple sashes and belts. She wore striped stalkings with slippers, and had numerous belts and bangles. Her corset showed off her thin frame. The aires sign was right between her eyebrows

"Like hell! You know how my dad is!" The short boy next to her growled in a gravely yet high voice, he was obviously young. His hair was slightly shaggy, with stubby horns. His shirt was baggy with ballooned long sleeves, his grey vest was patched and tight around his small frame. His pants were baggy and long, held on by three belts and almost his his warn out boots. He had a red bandana wrapped around one hand, and a fingerless glove on the other. He had a necklace with the cancer sign on it.

"Well, uh, you know my dad would love to uh meet them." A timid boy muttered. His hair was cut into a mohawk with a small rat tail in back, and his horns looked like a bull's with matching ears. He had a hoop earring on one ear and a nose ring, aiding to the bull look. His short sleeve collared shirt was tattered and his copper vest seemed to be woven out of some form of fabric. His pants were long and tattered yet mechanical noises could be heard. If you looked carefully he hat metal hooves and a mechanical tail behind him, so the children assumed he had mechanical legs. He had a woven arm band with the taurus sign on it.

"I think its a pawsitivly purrfect idea." A girl purred. She was short and had horns like cat ears. She had a cat head pelt on her head. She had a makeshift bikini top and a ragged skirt with torn leggings. She didn't bother with shoes and had numerous leather bands she wore. Her skirt was ragged and her leggings were torn, her body had all sorts of tribal paint drawn on it.

"Fin, I think that would be lovely!" Feferi praised the idea. The short boy with the gravely voice rolled his eyes.

"Royalty pledge! I Feferi Pixies so swear I shell knot speak of ever fin-ding the humans to my mother! Eridan now you!" She led. Eridan rolled his eyes.

"I Eridan Ampora so swwear i shall not speak a evver findin the humans to my father." He sighed.

A troll stepped forward. His hair was matted, his goat horns twisting upwards. his clown like face paint was smudged and smeared. His purple suit was dirtied from his face paint and some green substance. He was very messily put together and he had a medal with the capricorn sign on.

"I Gamzee motherfuckin Makara so swear I wont speak of finding the humans to my dad." He slurred, it was clear he was high.

"You others wont tail either right?" Feferi asked the other trolls who all agreed. Equius walked over and freed the children, to which Jade instantly protected Dave, while John and Rose stood and clanged to each other, frightened. The young bull troll walked over to Jade and knelt down.

"Uh hey, no reason to be scared, your safe now." He mumbled with a soft smile. Jade looked deep into his eyes and nodded, showing she was going to trust him. He helped Jade get Dave up on his feet. The tall ram horned girl and the cat like girl fallowed the short boy with the stubby horns. The bull horned boy helped Jade carry Dave along, and John and Rose fallowed in the back.

"I'm uh Tavros, by the way." The boy introduced himself.

"Im Jade… And well, thank you, thank you for helping." Jade thanked with a soft smile.

"This is Dave, the couple behind us is John and Rose." She introduced.

"The leader there is Karkat, uh the tall one is Aradia, and uh the other girl is Nepeta." Tavros Smiled. They walked past the town, towards the trees, further from the children's homes. A flickering light could soon be seen. A camp fire. Tavros's ears perked up.

"Karkats in the uh camp, dads uh calling me." He explained,

"Dave's walking okay, you go catch up." Jade smiled. Tavros nodded a thank you and ran past the girls. They all came up to the campsite, a gypsy camp with a nice campfire and simple logs to be used as benches around it in a large circle. Tavros was sitting down with a large didgeridoo looking instrument. As Karkat exited the largest tent, a tall male troll in a tattered vest, torn black leggings with red ones under it, worn boots, and waiting bandanas and bandages walked over and sat down. His hair was spiked upwards and fluffed, with 3 red streaks going back all the way down his head. He had even longer and taller bull horns and large orange butterfly like wings. He looked like he was Tavros's father. He Put the fiddle under his chin and Tavros began to play as Karkat played a drum. John, Dave, and Rose all sat down, but Aradia and Nepeta pulled Jade away to dance around the fire. An average sized woman stepped into the circle and sat down, picking up her hallowed stick like instruments. She had long wild hair and a large white cat pelt around her, dressed in a corset with a ragged skirt and bandages around her feet. Another woman about her size sat next to he, picking up the same instrument. She had a tattered chinese like dress with a bustier, and long stockings, with one bandaged shoulder. The woman in the pelt looked as if she was Nepeta's mother, the other looked as if she was Aradia's. The three young girls slowly paced around the camp fire, smiling at one another. The Older man started to play, after a few minuets the three girls turned in place and clapped on beat. The two older women joined in as the music picked up, the younger girls continued to circle the fire as the others play. Soon another Older man, whom they assumed was the parent of Karkat stepped out of his large tent.

"He must be the leader." Rose whispered to john in dave who agreed. The new man was dressed in a tattered dark gray cloak with red stitching around his horns, all else that was visible was his black leggings and his bandaged bare feet. He walked over to the circle as the three girls turned in place and clapped as he began to sing.

"After our days in the fall of man, one day this will heal again.

Beasts crawl forth over desert clay, and manned kind will be our pray!"

It was at this point Jade stopped and their eyes met, startled and scared the quickly sat down with her friends as the two troll girls continued to circle the fire.

"Ruined towns break forth in vines; trees, leaves, fleet combine.

Human kind will have lost it's way, their world will be the troll's one day!" He sang out as he two older women started to sing a chant while the two younger troll girls twirled and clapped before circling the fire once more. They did this one more time before the leader started to sing once more.

"Skeletons of rust reach for the sky, for the ruined empires of our powers gone by.

Dreams of lies buried in the sand, the end of days will have been long planned!

Human's children's have passed away, their auspicious lives lost in the fray.

Winged beasts are all at play, their world will be ours one day!" He finished the lyric, glaring at the humans as the girls repeated their part, before the young ones circled once again.

"Abandoned cities are the last of man, pull their carcasses across the sand.

Husks of wrapped metal, what a sight, as our superpower howls threw the night!

We laugh from above, the cause of what went wrong, their remains of what once was strong.

Those of man should stay up to pray, or their world will be ours one day!" He sang. The girls chanted once more as the others danced. The leader slowly retreated back into his tent once they finished. the girls stopped as the boys played. The adult played vigorously, once his solo had finished the song was over. The four humans clung to each other in fear. The older male troll chuckled.

"What did Sufferer scare you?" He asked with a laugh.

"Oh he did! Well I'll go talk to him, he's pawbrobly mad beclaws of you know what." The woman in the full wild cat told the man as she walked into the tent.

"You'll have to excuse Sufferer, he's not too fond of humans." The other woman told the children.

* * *

"Sufferer my love whats wrong?" The woman purred.

"Disciple, my loving wife Disciple…. The boy looks so much like he had." Sufferer shook his head, back to her.

"Now now you shush." She purred and hugged him from behind.

"Okay fine." He smiled and hugged her after turning to face her. They kissed for a moment before he pulled away.

"Psiionic is coming over." She smiled.

"That looser?" Sufferer rolled his eyes.

"You know he likes to talk with Handmaid and Summoner." She sighed.

"Yeah I know. Whatever, I know you already took my fun away." He smirked.

"What how?" She asked.

"Your not going to let me scare the humans anymore." He chuckled. She smiled and playfully hit him, giggling.

"You should go out there and say your sorry to those kids." Disciple purred.

"Fine but I wont talk." He scoffed.

"Fine." She sighed and dragged him back out to the campfire. All eyes turned to him as he crossed his arms.

"Well, Sufferer told me to apologize for him, but he is sorry for scaring you humans." Disciple smiled, purring.

"Hey!" An older, tired male voice chimed. Red and blew eyes glowed as the gentleman and his son approached.

* * *

"I just don't get it! Wwe should havve killed them while we had the chance!" Eridan growled. Equius was kneeling as the noble paced in his room.

"High blood, I believe you know why you let them go." Equius commented, flinching in fear of being abused. Eridan simply sighed and slumped into his throne like chair.

"You- that is, if its my place to ask… You love her, don't you?" Equius inquired.

"Tch, might as wwell not evven care any more. She'd rather affiliate with the gypsies and beggars than royalty." Eridan scoffed, tilting his head to the side, eyes closed. Equius crawled to his master. He sat up right, gazing up at him with cheeks lightly dusted in blue. He began to perspire as he kissed eridan's hand. Eridan smiled and pet his head.

"Your loyal to me though Equius." He praised. Equius smiled up at him, purring softly. Then there was a nock on the door. The knob turned as a tall man stepped inside. He was obviously Eridan's father, dressed nicely and clearly of some sort of royalty, though he had two large scars cutting across his face. Eridan smirked, his pet trembling at his feet.

"Time for your pet to go home." Dualscar informed his son, who frowned in disapproval.

"No, he can stay here." Eridan protested, pulling Equius up and hugs him.

"Son, can I speak to you alone?" The father pursued.

"I should be leaving then." Equius stood up and walked out of the room. Eridan had held his arms out to Equius when he stood up, the way a child dose when wanting to be picked up. And he left his arms extenuated out until Equius had left.

"Your father is wwaitin for you at the front door." The father mumbled to the tall young man as he walked out. Eridan glared at his father, fins lowered in anger. His father walked over to him.

"The Makaras are comin ovver, you havve better guests to entertain than ones two notches belloww us." His father explained.

"Oh and wwhat, one notch below is satisfactory?!" Eridan shot back at him.

"You knoww the Makaras actually pose a threat to us, were as the Zahhaks do not." The father growled.

"Wwhy wwont you let me play dualscar?!" Eridan snapped.

"I told you not to call me that!" Dualscar scold with a hiss, his gills flaring as his fins fanned out.

"Wwhy not?! Fef's mom calls you that all the time!" Eridan growled. His father's fins folded back as his expression faded to one of hurt. The two stared at each other until Dualscar turned on his heals and left. Eridan sighed and looked away from he door.

* * *

Gamzee laughed. Vriska simply smirked at him. "Don't you have some one else to go bother?" She snapped, though he kept laughing. She had one clockwork arm and a leather eyepatch. Her hair was grown long and she wore a white slip with a lace skirt that looked like spider webs. She had a black bustle in back and a belt held up the skirt and slip, revealing her legs. He had lace boots and lace stockings held up with a grader belt. She only had a corset on her upper body, and she had a satchel which held numerous dice. Gamzee stood up and laughed, stumbling out. Vriska's mother then lead Kanaya inside. Vriska's mother was tall and curvy, dressed in pants, boots, a bustier, baggy white shirt, blue coat that was embroidered in gold, and a matching hat. The look of a pirate. Kanaya had short hair and a lacy, rather fancy red dress on with a purple sash around her waist, small high heels on her feet. She had on dark green lipstick and glowed white, being a rainbow drinker.

"You have a new visitor." Vriska's mother simled.

"Thanks Mindfang." Vriska smirked back. Mindfang flipped her off even though she didn't mind being called by her name. She walked away, leaving the two young girls. Vriska held her arms out to Kanaya who happily walked over, the two kissed one another on the cheek. Kanaya held her kiss though, nipping at her cheek. Vriska purred as blue blush dusted her cheek.

"What are you thirsty?" Vriska asked.

"Yes I am." Kanaya purred. Vriska smirked.

"Alright, go ahead." Vriska allowed and Kanaya sunk her sharp, elongated fangs into her neck. Vriska bit down on her lip to keep from whimpering.

"H-hey Kanaya?" Vriska asked. Kanaya had her eyes closed, suckling on her neck, careful to go slow and to not take too much.

"Hm?" She replied.

"Those kids… The chances of this turning into something big are secluding from 50/50 with every moment." Vriska sighed. Kanaya opened her eyes and gazed up at Vriska, who couldn't help but smile, seeing the large eyes looking at her.

"What do you think?" Vriska asked. Kanaya pulled away, licking the two puncture marks on her neck to clean the blood off, then the blood from her lips.

"Wait and see what fate holds I suppose. I don't think this will end well though. Mother tells me of sufferer." Kanaya explained.

"What of him?" Vriska raised an eyebrow. Kanaya brought a finger to her lips.

"Shhhhh."

* * *

Day soon came. There was a nock on the door. The man known simply as "Bro" opened the door. He was dressed in a white and black striped swimsuit top, tattered pants, dark spectacles. He had on beat up dress shoes with dirtied old spats over them, and a newsy cap on his head. John Egbert's father stood before him, panting. Fear was clearly visible on his face. He was waring a patched up fedora and white dress shirt that had turned cream with age. He had ragged black gloves and dirtied pants. His shoes were scuffed and suspenders held up his pants. The only nice thing about him was his tie and the well taken care of pipe in his hand.

"Have you seen John?" He begged.

"What? Not since I saw the four of the kids over here yesterday, I just woke up though. Wouldn't be surprised if he stayed the night with Dave or Rose. Come on." Bro explained then waved him to fallow.

"Hey Dave, you up?" Bro knocked on the bedroom door. No answer.

"Dave?" He asked as he opened the door. His eyes grew wide as John's father gasped. Dave was gone.

"Okay, look, we'll see if they're at Rose's then if not we'll go and check the island. If Bec is waiting at the beach it means they're not there either." Bro explained leading the father out of the house.

"And what if they're not there?!" The father asked in fear.

"James! Look, just calm down man." Bro scolded back to him. The two of them walked down the street to the Lalonde house were they knocked on the door.

"Hey beautiful, are John and Dave over?" James asked his girlfriend as calmly as he could under the stare of Bro behind his shades.

"What? I don't know, give me a moment okay?" She giggled. A vision of beauty if she wasn't so ragged and dirty from the poverty. Her blond hair was curled at the bottom and brushed to the side. Her short white dress was dirty and the edges were fraying, buttons fallowing the black piping along the side over one of her breasts. She had a purple and pink striped scarf around her neck. Her black stockings were ripped and her black pumps were scuffed. She almost always had an alcoholic beverage in her hand. The door opened once more.

"James! That son of yours snuck out with Rose!" She shrieked, assuming the worse, though clearly intoxicated.

"Roxy I doubt it, come on we gotta check the island!" He yelped, grabbing her by the wrist as Bro led them to the dock. The three adults sat in Dave's small boat. The two men rowed them quickly to the island. Bec sat up, hearing them. He started pacing the beach, barking. Their hearts sank. The kids weren't there either. Bro tossed Bec a large pice of meet before they rowed back to land. The three of them regrouped at the Strider home.

"Now lets think, were could they have gone?" Bro asked.

"Hm…. Jade's island!" Roxy exclaimed.

"We just checked there." James sighed. Bro looked up at them.

"Wait…. You don't think…" He asked James, who's eyes grew wide. Roxy surprisingly caught on.

"I bet you they did!" She stated.

"James I'll go get Bec and we can use him to track down the kids." Bro told him and ran off to get back to the boat. James stood there, stunned, unsure what to say.


End file.
